


01

by qtzznc



Category: kq
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-06-10
Updated: 2019-06-10
Packaged: 2020-04-23 22:09:25
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,593
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19159951
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/qtzznc/pseuds/qtzznc





	01

 

酒吧里是一个民谣歌手在唱歌，弹着把吉他的，完全引起不了这些大学生的兴致来。

 

“我说，不就是失了恋吗，有必要搞成这样？”刘钊夺过易烊千玺手中的酒杯，语重心长的劝道，“而且人家王大校草不也是失恋了吗，你看他…”

 

易烊千玺没发觉到刘钊的异样，撑着脑袋喃喃道，“我这哪是失恋啊，分明是暗恋无果啊。”

 

刘钊猛地拉了拉易烊千玺的胳膊，指了个方向说道：“你们还真是难兄难弟啊。”

 

 易烊千玺眯着眼睛望了过去，中间有个大桌，坐满了差不多十几个人，其中最显眼的当然是王俊凯。虽说他面前摆着三个空瓶子，可脸上却毫无暗恋之人脱单的悲伤之情。

 

顾雯是Z大校花级别的人物，易烊千玺打从入学开始就看上了眼，毕竟是射手颜控。同级知情的告诉他别抱有太大的希望，说是大二学长王俊凯喜欢她呢。易烊千玺闻言那股喜欢的热潮毫无消褪，追女孩的招数通通都用了遍，只差最后的告白环节，可谁知顾雯午饭的时候在空间秀了恩爱。

 

“你说他为什么就不难过呢？”易烊千玺回过头来问刘钊。

 

刘钊摇摇头，说：“这我哪知道。”

 

易烊千玺站了起来，刘钊疑惑的问他：“你干嘛去，不会要去会会情敌吧？”

 

“上厕所。”易烊千玺扶着酒吧的墙过去，拒绝了刘钊扶他的提议，又不是残废了。

 

酒吧的洗手间是有台阶的，易烊千玺没留心落了个空，扑到了出来人的身上。

 

“小心。”那人低笑了声，吐出的热气全数洒到了易烊千玺的耳边，惹得他耳尖微微泛红着。

 

“谢谢啊。”易烊千玺往后退了两步，靠在墙上来看眼前的人。

 

竟然是他的情敌王俊凯，眼中含着笑意，哪像他跟个怨妇一样。

 

王俊凯没打算停留多久，正准备回去时，易烊千玺仰头小声地问他：“你为什么就不伤心啊？”

 

那眼眶泛红的样子，别提是有多委屈了，只是问出的这话让他无法理解，反问道：“我什么要伤心？”

 

“你喜欢的人都有男朋友了，而且看那张照片她是真的好开心。”易烊千玺越说越难过，这什么只有你幸福就好的狗屁话还真的不适合他。

 

王俊凯想起顾雯空间里发的那张照片，猜测这醉了酒的人估计也是暗恋她的，这一恩爱秀的能不让人伤心吗。

 

“你也找个男朋友不就行了”，王俊凯打趣他说道。

 

易烊千玺的酒劲泛了上来，脑袋有些晕眩之感，他想了想王俊凯的那话，说：“那你做我男朋友好不好？”

 

王俊凯笑了下，揉了揉他的头发，用着长辈的口吻跟他说，“小朋友这么晚了，还是快点回家吧，晚上坏人很多的。”

 

程毅见王俊凯上个厕所一直没有回来，借口说接电话去洗手间找王俊凯了，这一推开洗手间的门，看到的却是王俊凯耐心的在安慰着一个男孩。

 

“凯哥，你这是…”，程毅跟王俊凯打小是一块长大的，还真没见过他用这样的语气跟谁讲过话，就连隔壁邻居长得像洋娃娃的顾雯，说起话来也是一副冷冰冰的样子。

 

王俊凯没有理会程毅，眼前这人的眼泪怎么说落下就落下，还不带任何彩排的，断断续续的说着“为什么不肯”“为什么”之类的话。

 

“难道我不好看吗”，易烊千玺抬起头来，可怜兮兮的问他。

 

程毅闻言有些惊讶，随后塞了张房卡到王俊凯的口袋里，离开前跟他说：“就是对面的那家酒店。”

 

王俊凯哭笑不得，只好顺着他的话说：“好看。”

 

王俊凯长了双跟顾雯同样的桃花眼，易烊千玺脑袋一热吻上了他的眼睛，滚烫的眼泪沾湿了王俊凯的眼睛，想要往下吻时，却被王俊凯制止了。

 

“你在干嘛？”

 

易烊千玺被这突如其来冰冷的声音惊了惊，眼睛眨巴眨巴的，道歉的说：“对不起。”

 

“对不起”，王俊凯笑笑说，“怎么你是把我当做了别人？”

 

“没有”，易烊千玺低下头来说。

 

王俊凯起身，他倒还真没有想跟易烊千玺耗多久，只不过那蜻蜓点水般的吻让他心里直发麻，若要是他没有制止下去，这吻到嘴唇会是怎样的感觉。

 

易烊千玺半天没有听到声音，以为王俊凯是生气了，只好破罐子破摔：“刚刚是我脑子不清楚，把你看成了顾雯，所以才…”

 

“吻了上去”，王俊凯接上了他的话，顾雯的眼形是一样的，这他是知道的。

 

易烊千玺慢慢地点了点头。

 

“那吻完眼睛为何还要往下吻”，王俊凯眼瞧着易烊千玺的脸以可见性的速度红了起来，又问道：“情不自禁想要吻下去了？”

 

易烊千玺还是点头，吻完眼睛的那一刻，他清醒的知道这人不是顾雯是王俊凯，可王俊凯安抚他时的声音却让他不得不心动，他想要去吻他，这是他脑海里唯一的想法。

 

王俊凯俯下身子，手扣着他的后脑勺吻了下去，许是带有挑//逗//意味的吻让易烊千玺入了情，他的手伸到了王俊凯的裤拉链那，搁着层布料轻轻地捏了下。

 

高中时候，同桌曾送了他套碟子，说是成年男子必备技巧，他紧锁着房门借着三天的放假时间将里面的内容看了遍。

 

没有过任何的实践，只是理论用于实践这是易烊千玺最擅长的事。

 

“宝贝儿，我们去别的地方。”

 

易烊千玺的生物钟总是很准时的，他睁开眼睛时，王俊凯还没醒。

 

他微微掀了掀被子，看到的是两个全//裸的交缠在一起，多么契合的身体啊，身上每一处的印记，无不在喧嚣着昨夜的疯狂。

 

他揉了揉太阳穴，昨晚的记忆零零碎碎地在脑海里浮现，他这是被男人给上了，还是他主动的。

 

“醒了”，王俊凯开口问他，而后坐了起来，从旁抄过了手机，程毅发过来的微信已上百条了。

 

易烊千玺强忍着下身的疼痛往旁移了移，与王俊凯保持着一定的距离。

 

“还记得昨晚的事吗”，王俊凯将他的举动尽收眼底，放下手机转过头问他。

 

“成年人就不需要负责了吧”，易烊千玺试探性的问他。

 

王俊凯闻言哭笑不得，只好换了个话题问他，“疼吗？”

 

“疼”，易烊千玺实诚地回他。

 

“那舒服吗”，王俊凯想起易烊千玺那紧//致//的穴口，完全是个小处男，他可是做足了前戏才进去的。

 

易烊千玺轻声“嗯”了声，他不得不承认王俊凯昨晚带给他的快感是前所未有的。

 

王俊凯替他上好了药，离开前他们互加了微信，说是要还想约一炮，他随叫随到。

 

易烊千玺把脑袋埋进了被子里，他心想喝酒果真是误事的，不仅是误事还误了心。

 

 

 

王俊凯从未主动联系过他，他们的对话框停留在系统提醒。

 

“终于结束了，走，去喝酒。”

 

最后一科考试的结束，寝室里的人跟脱了缰的野马一般拉也拉不住，硬拉着易烊千玺去酒吧喝酒。

 

“千玺，你不是号称千杯不醉的吗”，室友刘彦看着易烊千玺杯里倒的是果汁，问他。

 

易烊千玺瞎扯了个借口说是生病了医生嘱托不能喝酒，那晚喝醉酒跟王俊凯做了的事可是历历在目，他可保不住这次喝醉了又跟谁去做了。

 

他不知道是在意跟王俊凯做，还是在意做的人不是王俊凯。

 

人果真是不能念叨的，他往四周望了望，王俊凯那人竟坐在他的对面那桌，只是这次只有四五个人在那。

 

其中有一人揽过王俊凯的肩膀，他们凑在一块不知道在说什么，以着易烊千玺的角度看上去他们像是在接吻。

 

他猛地灌了瓶酒进肚子里，刘钊忙夺过他的酒瓶，担心的说道：“不是说不能喝酒的吗？”

 

“等会我做了什么别管”，易烊千玺抹了抹嘴角的沫子，直接往王俊凯他们那桌走了过去。

 

有人看到了易烊千玺，提高了嗓门问道：“小弟弟，你这是来找谁啊？”

 

王俊凯抬起了头，看清那人是易烊千玺时，蹙紧了眉头，程毅笑了笑说道：“你看我就说他会来的。”

 

程毅让服务员搬了个凳子到王俊凯的旁边，招呼着易烊千玺过来，“学弟，坐这来。”

 

“你怎么来了”，王俊凯压低了声音问他。

 

“凯哥，这学弟怎么就不能来了”，最先发现易烊千玺的那人说道。

 

易烊千玺附和道，“对啊，这酒吧你家开的啊。”

 

……

 

“哈哈哈哈哈哈哈哈哈哈哈”

 

“哈哈哈哈哈哈哈哈哈哈哈哈”

 

王俊凯很少在他们面前吃过瘪，这小学弟话一出就让王俊凯顿时哑口无言，几人瞬间爆笑了。

 

“学弟，我们来玩个游戏吧”，程毅向其他几人使了使眼色。

 

“来吧”，有人要来个转盘，漫不经心地转动着指针。

 

王俊凯全程像是不认识易烊千玺的样子，他撸起了袖子大有大干一场的准备，问道：“玩什么？”

 

“转盘指向谁选择真心话大冒险”，说话的那人显然是看了眼王俊凯，而后说道，“不说或是不做的话就喝一杯酒。”

 

易烊千玺还以为是什么刺激的游戏，没想到说来说去还是这个避不开的真心话大冒险。

 

“玩不玩？”

 

“玩啊。”

 

那人把转盘推到了程毅面前，程毅转动了指针，停下来时正好是指向易烊千玺。

 

这是故意的吧，易烊千玺心暗想。

 

“噢。”

 

一群人表现得跟很意外的样子，让他都怀疑是不是出师不顺。

 

程毅笑着问他，“学弟选什么？”

 

“真心话吧”，他挠了挠头说道。

 

“你是因为我们这群中的某一个人才过来的。”

 

易烊千玺顿了顿，这不该有个缓冲的问题，怎么一上来就跟要债的一样，直击要点。

 

在场的每个人都带着八卦的眼神巡视着对方，毕竟易烊千玺生得那副模样不可能不让人喜欢。

 

“这…”，易烊千玺直接拿过桌上的酒一饮而尽，这太过直接的问题他不知该如何回答。

 

程毅虽没得到答案，可这没有否认不就是间接的承认，转盘继续转动着，停下来时还是指向易烊千玺的。

 

“这怕不是个局吧”，易烊千玺小声地说道。

 

王俊凯闻言笑了笑，咳嗽了两声，示意程毅别太过分。

 

程毅忽视了那声提醒，抖了抖袖口，说：“我可没有藏什么工具在里面。”

 

“那我还是选真心话吧。”

 

“学弟是不是喜欢我们这里面的某个人”，许是察觉到易烊千玺跟王俊凯之间那种微妙的感觉，有人提问道。

 

易烊千玺欲哭无泪，还不如跟室友在那里喝酒，管他王俊凯跟谁做什么呢。

 

呸呸呸，王俊凯怎么能跟别人呢。

 

王俊凯还是一副面无表情的样子，不用转过头去看都能想象得到他定是跟所有看热闹的人一样的表情。

 

易烊千玺还是选择了喝酒，程毅是知那酒的酒精度，这再喝一杯估计都是要被扛着回学校的。

 

转盘转动转到了别处去，他们本就跟那人是知根知底的关系，说什么也不要他选择真心话，那人只好选了大冒险，跟洗手间出来的第一个人告了白，最后却被看成了变态差点报了警，好在程毅过去解释了缘由。

 

指针又指向了易烊千玺，程毅略显得吃惊，说道：“学弟，这可不能再选真心话了，问来问去你都不回答。”

 

“行，那就大冒险吧。”

 

不就是去拦个人去告白吗。

 

“跟在座的某个人接吻十秒钟”，程毅怕他又是选择喝酒，直接移开了他眼前的酒杯，“如果做不到的话，就喝一瓶。”

 

易烊千玺转过头求助地看向王俊凯，眼中无不在说着帮帮我。

 

“学弟，这在座的可不止王俊凯一人，好歹我们也是号称Z大的四大校草啊，你也不能看都不看我们一眼。”

 

王俊凯久久没有回过头来看他，他皱着脸回过了头去，伸手想要去拿那瓶酒时，手腕却被人抓住转了个身，王俊凯的吻狠狠地落了下来。

 

“十”

 

“九”

 

“八”

 

“七”

 

……

 

周围开始吹起了口哨，夹杂着程毅倒数的声音。

 

易烊千玺的心跳猛地加快，只觉得这十秒像是一个世纪那么长。

 

“闹够了没”，王俊凯抹了抹易烊千玺的嘴唇，冷声问他。

 

“我…”，易烊千玺真想朝他大吼，要不是因为你跟别人靠得那么近，他犯得着犯贱的过来吗。可怕他说出来后，王俊凯会问他这跟他又有什么关系。

 

“跟我过来”，易烊千玺的行为似乎是触到了王俊凯的底线，王俊凯声音冷到了极点。

 

在场的几个人还没反应过来，只见易烊千玺跟在了王俊凯的身后进了个包厢，活生生做错事的样子。只有程毅笑了笑，朝易烊千玺喊道，“学弟加油啊。”

 

“玩够了没”，王俊凯落上了锁，问道。

 

易烊千玺使劲的摇了摇头，继续挑战着王俊凯的底线问他，“你吃醋了吗？”

 

在进包厢的路上，易烊千玺猜想王俊凯这突然的生气是为了何事，可猜来猜去终将离不开王俊凯吃醋了这一原因。

 

“可你为什么要吃醋啊”，易烊千玺特天真的问他，仰起头来沾有啤酒的喉结竟带有色//情//之味。

 

王俊凯握紧了拳头，周遭有多少双眼睛是紧盯着易烊千玺的，眼前这人难不成没有一点的感觉吗。

 

易烊千玺缩了缩脖子，又问他：“为什么不找我？”

 

“找你干嘛”

 

“那天其实你也挺爽的吧”，易烊千玺小心翼翼地说道，“我…”

 

王俊凯上前直接封住了他的嘴，掐着他的下巴强迫他张开嘴，伸出舌头与他交//缠//着，似把所有的怒火全都发泄了在这个吻上，分开时易烊千玺的嘴都微微的肿。

 

“这么想跟我做”，王俊凯饶有兴趣地看着他说。

 

易烊千玺点了点头，没有任何的害臊，又问他：“你这段时间没有跟别人做过吧？”

 

王俊凯失笑，敢情在易烊千玺看来他是这么滥//情//的吗。

 

“其实你以前跟别人做过的话”，易烊千玺停顿了下，撅起嘴来说，“反正以后不能跟别人做了。”

 

这还委屈上了，王俊凯拍了拍他的后脑勺，安抚道：“就跟你一个人做过。”

 

 

 

>>>

 

“然后呢”，方浩只差给王俊凯开个直播，真想全国人民都来听听这段狗血的爱情。

 

“你他妈当听书呢”，王俊凯从那打简历中抽出了易烊千玺的那份，轻轻地摸着简历的那张证件照，淡淡的说道：“稀里糊涂的在一起了，最后又被人甩了呗。”

 

“啧啧啧”，方浩真该为七年前的王俊凯而落下一大缸的眼泪，这被招惹的人反倒最后独守着那段回忆守寡了七年。

 

“明天的招聘我也会去的”，王俊凯把简历塞到了那堆里面去。

 

“卧槽”，方浩忍不住爆了粗，“您这过去这子公司起码有八成的职员要受到惊吓。”

 

“子公司也是总部的一部分。”

 

还真是扯淡啊。

 

次日。

 

 

 

“你是未修满学业而回的国”，方浩翻开易烊千玺的简历，美国XX大学这几个字眼格外显眼，“说得长远些，你在国外再学习个一年，国内哪家企业不是抢着来要你。”

 

易烊千玺死死地盯着最中间位置的王俊凯，可王俊凯只是在他进门时看了眼，眼中的情绪还未来得及捕捉，随即转变成了面对陌生人的样子。

 

“我投简历的时候提过我母亲的病况”，易烊千玺强迫自己不再去看向王俊凯，继续说道：“我很缺钱。”

 

方浩闻言笑了下，问了易烊千玺几个问题，而后让他回去等通知。助理李妍准备喊下一个应聘者，方浩却跟她说让后面的等一下。

 

“怎么着，见到前男友魂都没了”，方浩夺过王俊凯那屏幕停留在锁屏的手机，输入了易烊千玺简历上的生日日期，果不其然解开了。

 

“我说，你在这自我忧郁的，我看人家都快到电梯口了”，方浩扯了扯领带向后仰去，王俊凯这冷气压太强大了，平日里嬉皮笑脸的助理都板着脸一本正经的样子，唯恐有半分的差错。

 

王俊凯从方浩手中抢过手机塞进口袋里，起身出去了。

 

“老板，我们这还继续吗”，李妍见王俊凯出去后，上前问方浩，语气中无不透露着如释重负之意。

 

按照惯例，公司的招聘方浩完全没必要过来的，可不止他一人来了，总公司的老总都来了。一时间整个公司的工作人员紧绷着神经，怕有个出错就该要直接走人了。

 

“让招聘部部长来吧”，方浩伸了下懒腰，这放弃了大好的时光来陪王俊凯，人都走了哪有什么剧情可看。

 

易烊千玺全身无力的靠在走廊尽头的墙壁上，他怎么也想不到会在这儿碰到王俊凯，他抓了抓头发，估摸着以他方才的表现这次的面试没戏了。

 

皮鞋踏在瓷砖上的声音，易烊千玺直立了身子，侧过头看去，是王俊凯。

 

“嘭”手中的纸张散落在地上，他弯下身子胡乱地将纸张放进包里，抬眼时王俊凯直直地站在他的面前，面无表情的样子。

 

易烊千玺征征地看着他，捏着纸张的手指难免紧了紧，拇指与食指相触，低下头来发现纸张的边角俨然是个洞。

 

“什么时候回来的”，王俊凯开口问他。

 

易烊千玺把纸张揉成一团扔到边上的垃圾桶里，回他说：“上个月。”

 

“缺钱”，王俊凯想起他说的话，问他。

 

易烊千玺抿着唇没有回答他，抬脚想要离开这，王俊凯抓住了他的手腕，上前了一步又问了遍，“缺钱？”

 

“缺”，易烊千玺淡淡的说道，而后直视着王俊凯的眼睛，那毫无暖意的眼神刺痛了他。

 

“跟我在一起”，王俊凯的语气有些急促，许是被他自己察觉到了，放缓了语调：“你母亲的医药费我替你付。”

 

“然后呢”，易烊千玺问他。

 

王俊凯扯了扯嘴角，问他:“怎么不愿意跟我在一起吗?”

 

“王俊凯我们已经分手了”，易烊千玺提及他那段封锁的回忆，旧时伤疤一层又一层的揭开在他们面前。

 

“你不答应也行”，王俊凯松开了手，“可你倒可以去看看整个西城哪家公司敢要你。”

 

易烊千玺反应过来时明白这是王俊凯在威胁他，说“王俊凯，你到底想干嘛，都过去七年了。”

 

“是啊，这七年我究竟在执着什么”，王俊凯苦笑道。

 

易烊千玺眼眶顿时红了起来，颤抖着声音说：“七年前的易烊千玺不值得你再去喜欢了。”

 

王俊凯愣了愣，抬手想要给他擦眼泪，却在碰到易烊千玺眼睛的那一刻握成了拳头状，而后放了下去，冷冷的说道：“值不值得，跟你没有关系。”

 

“衣服旧了都要换新的，你为什么还陷在那段回忆里”，易烊千玺吸了吸鼻子，红着眼跟他说。

 

王俊凯念念不忘的只是七年前的易烊千玺罢了，可如今站在他面前的人已不再是从前的那人了。

 

王俊凯压着心里那快要涌出的火，“易烊千玺你别忘了，是你先招惹我的。”

 

易烊千玺偏过头去，久久地回了他一个字。

 

“好。”


End file.
